Endeavor Again
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: A part of love is testing it with several different people before finding the right person. Five times Scorpius Malfoy loved an unexpected woman. Written in response to the Five Things Challenge.


**This is my response to Cuban Sombrero Gal's Five Things Challenge at the HPFC. My claim was, _Five Times Scorpius Malfoy Loved an Unexpected Woman. _This was written pretty quickly, so I understand any grammar or spelling mistakes, and I'll gladly accept corrections in reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He knew he loved many women in his lifetime – his mother, his wife, school friends, and daughters. He didn't find himself hesitating when saying, "I love you" to these females – he was aware and proud of his true feelings for them. But even among that group of women, he didn't _always_ know of his love for them…five females stood out to him as ones he thought he could never love…

_1. Daphne Greengrass-Zabini_

Aunt Daphne stood proud and tall, surging over Scorpius even when he was late into his teens and her road of life was winding down. Daphne often bore a sour attitude, snapping at her nephew whenever displeased. She was not one of the dear old aunties Scorpius had heard of in the faerie tales his mother used to read to him. The Greengrass sisters were clearly different, and Scorpius would never admit that his aunt intimidated him, and nearly petrified him with her sinister image.

But perhaps that chilling appearance was what formed a soft spot for Daphne in Scorpius's heart. He found himself feeling regret for her when news of her expected death arrived – her health had been weakening immensely over the years. He questioningly assumed that he loved her a slight bit, whether he liked the fact or not.

_2. Demetria Bellatrix Malfoy_

His little sister was brought into the world when he was six, this large age gap resulting in the siblings' uneasy relationship. He couldn't help it if his parents had conceived Demetria so long after they did Scorpius.

He never understood his sister's middle name, only knowing slightly of this great-aunt of his. His mother, speaking of Bellatrix with an icy and disliked tone, had told him of Bellatrix Lestrange's Death Eater status, and her pure cruelty. Why would Mother allow Father to name Demetria after this woman who she had clearly loathed? Were they scared of Bellatrix's haunting spirit, or that she'd torture them from the afterlife?

Scorpius sometimes wondered if this middle name was a reason of his apartness from Demetria. _Silly fool, _he told himself. _I shouldn't judge her because of a name. _

But he found himself drifting away even more from Demetria, at home and at school – perhaps he was ashamed of her Ravenclaw position, when he was a proud Slytherin?

It was not until he saw her at her wedding to Neill Boot that he recognized the presence of a woman in Demetria, and not the little girl he had always sensed in her. He soon forgot the baby girl he had stared at enviously, and whom he had claimed he'd never love.

After the wedding ceremony, he embraced his sister tightly, murmuring into her ear, "I love you."

_3. Lily Luna Potter_

Lily was an odd girl, the only one from the Weasley-Potter clan that was willing to immediately befriend him at first sight. She could stand out in a crowd, with that wild, untamable red mane of hers. Scorpius was befuddled at this little first-year Gryffindor who'd smile kindly at him when he stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast each morning. Was that Potter girl aware that her father was loathed by his?

He later learned that Albus Potter had warned his sister of speaking to Scorpius. For once, Scorpius was grateful towards the quiet, bespectacled boy. This Lily was beginning to get on his nerves….

It was May of his third year and Lily's first when she approached him in the library straightforwardly, sticking out her hand as she introduced herself. As Scorpius shook her hand weakly, his mind once again drifted to the explanation behind Lily's friendliness. Perhaps she was just looking for a new friend, and it is in her personality to be bold?

She continued to invade his library study sessions, which, up until then, were private. He found himself talking to her against his own will, almost reluctantly. He discovered that they shared many similar likes and dislikes. She made him laugh one day, so he decided to accept her as a friend, seeing her as a younger sister.

The years wore on, and it is in his sixth year and her fourth when they tested their true feelings for each other. She tearfully proclaimed that she loved him, despite her young age and naivety, and nothing will change that.

He tried to love her more than platonically, but he found that he couldn't do it. He told her gently, feeling teary just by looking at her. He bid good-bye by hugging her, and wondered if he _did _love her in a different way…

_4. Miranda Ann Flint_

This girl was his childhood best friend, growing up in the village across the way from his family's manor. She was a stubby-legged, athletic child, laughing at his jokes, happily wrestling him on the grass.

All this changed when they attended Hogwarts together. They were Sorted into the same House, but they soon grew separate. Miranda was a go-getter and an achiever, with a hint of a dark side, and Scorpius was too slick and scheming for her to stay friendly with.

They continued to drift away, and in mid fifth year, something brought them together again. Whether it was the fumes from the love mixture in Potions class or just fate, no one knew how and why they spoke with each other again. Miranda was no longer round and roly, but thin with an attractive face and features. Scorpius was more considerate of her attitude, and they became closer again.

Now, it is March of the same year, and they are dating – they secretly don't know why. Maybe just for the sake of doing so? Miranda is popular, Scorpius is handsome – they're automatically a perfect match.

Then they fight over a silly, forgotten issue. Miranda is furious at his flirting tone, and demands to know if he loves her, for it's the only reason she'll stay by his side.

Love – it's such a strong word, used for affection of close friends, family, and that special…_one_. Scorpius used to only assume he _liked _this old friend of his, and did not like her enough to love.

But now, he looks at her, her face held patiently for his answer. Scorpius now knows that he had a relationship with Miranda that he'd later compare to his bond with Lily.

"Miranda, I do love you…but not in the way you want me to."

_5. Rose Elaine Weasley_

The bookworm, the academic rival, a daughter of his father's nemesis – at least, _one_ of them. Teachers at Hogwarts dubbed her an even mix of her parents, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger – she had her father's face and short-lived patience, and her mother's brains and hair color (Rose's hair texture was considerably straighter than Hermione's).

This girl was strong, independent, and of course, smart – no one could deny that. She and her Ravenclaw classmates shared a first-year Transfiguration class with Scorpius and his fellow Slytherins. He knew on the first day of class, when he and Rose called out answers to the professor's questions back and forth, that she would be his educational competition. They kept an unsaid relationship between each other – they didn't hate each other, they didn't like each other. They only strived to beat out the other – he was better in Potions, while she triumphed over him in Transfiguration. They stood at the same level for Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

This first-year race to the top continued throughout their school years. They rarely spoke with the other. Sometimes they'd throw away their differences for the time and study together in the library, but not exchanging a single word. Sometimes, when one was in a good mood, they'd smile at the other in the halls on their way to lessons.

It was in their seventh and final year when things become different. Both were single, Scorpius having broken up with a meek, fifth-year several months before, and Rose having argued heavily with her old boyfriend, Martin Thomas. They were named Head Boy and Girl, asked to patrol the halls three nights a week.

They walked side by side down the passage outside the Great Hall, eyes flicking back and forth between each doorway. A creak sounded in the distance, and Rose froze, face filled with minor terror, holding her head high with superiority. Scorpius took the time to study her face when she did this, and immediately regretted it. He saw that she bore the face of a surprised angel, one with a face of question, power, and somewhere beneath it all, love. He saw a side to Rose that didn't contain smarts and wit – there was a side that was actually…_likeable. _

Now, it is five months later, and they are patrolling the halls once again, talking animatedly, for Scorpius has struck up a conversation, much to Rose's surprise. When they are on good terms, Scorpius boldly asks if she is available for the next Hogsmeade weekend. Rose gapes at him, curious at the reason of this question. Slightly uneasily, she nods in agreement to go, staring at him perplexedly.

She meets him at an empty table at the Three Broomsticks that Saturday, dressed pettily in a plaid skirt and light blue cardigan. Scorpius smiles at her, her presence, and her appearance. Something about Rose's attire tells him that she is still self-conscious of being here with him, perhaps being afraid of what her Ravenclaw friends and her close-knit family would think.

He eases her into conversation, and amuses himself silently by her rigid looks and rapid glances towards the entrance. But as time slips away, she seems convinced that one of her cousins or her brother won't barge into the pub, and she finally joins him in the topics he's been trying to discuss with her.

He knows it's wrong. He knows his father will be ashamed. According to Father, he deserves someone better than a Weasley.

…But what are you supposed to do when you're a Malfoy and love a Weasley? Rose is so different, so wonderful, and plain, but yet extravagant. He doesn't know how it happened so quickly, but he knows that she's the one he's been waiting for.

It is five years after their Hogwarts graduation when he tells her he loves her. He would have done it sooner if it weren't for the fact that his mother wanted him to be married when he is late into his twenties. It happens in the forest clearing by her family's home; he kneels down, takes out the box containing a ring, and shows it to her, asking the question.

Her eyes fill with tears, and for once, Scorpius is pleased to see a girl cry in his presence. He feels his face light up with magic and anxiety when Rose nods out her acceptance.

He remembers Lily and Miranda, and the way he learned that he couldn't love them the way they wanted him to. He recalls Aunt Daphne and Demetria, who gave him influence on how to love at all, and what kinds of love they were.

The fifth girl was the charm.

* * *

**Demetria Malfoy (I figured that her name sounded aristocratic enough to fit in with the Malfoy family) and Miranda Flint are OCs of mine, and Daphne, Lily, and Rose obviously belong to J.K Rowling. **

**Reviews are the only payment I recieve for my work! If you're going to read this, at least leave a review while you're here. Tell me about your favorite story elements!**


End file.
